


Caramel MARKiato

by Meowkii



Category: GOT7, ahgase - Fandom, igot7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markjin, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowkii/pseuds/Meowkii
Summary: A few weeks ago, he discovered a little coffe shop really close to his college. Ever since, as soon as classes are over, he heads there. It's his escape from this new and stressful city life. Well, it would be a lie if he said that that was the only reason he goes there almost EVERY DAY. His main reason was a person. And that person was a boy who was working there. A boy so handsome, he couldn't get him off his mind.





	Caramel MARKiato

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not that good so excume me for any typos or mistakes ㅜㅜ I tried my best to make it as good as I can! I hope you like it!
> 
> Btw, my fanfic was inspired by ask7dorks.tumblr.com fanart series! You should totally check it out if you like.  
> https://ask7dorks.tumblr.com/post/165062063735/as-soon-as-class-is-over-he-heads-straight-to  
> https://ask7dorks.tumblr.com/post/165129110705/mark-smelled-faintly-of-coffee-and-caramel-a?is_related_post=1#notes

It's been a year since Jinyoung moved to Seoul. Acting is his passion and he is super confident that one day he will play on the big scene. Till then, he has to study hard and graduate college.  
Jinyoung is a really quiet and kid and that’s mostly the reason why he doesn't have a lot of friends. He can't trust people easily and that keeps him back from socializing more. However, he loves going out for walks especially during autumn and winter. He wears his long and fluffy scarf and wonders around the city for hours. Most of the time, he ends up in small and cozy coffee shops where he finds himself drinking his favorite Frappuccino while reading his books or playing with his old Nintendo for hours. 

A few weeks ago, he discovered a little cafe really close to his college. Ever since, as soon as classes are over, he heads there. It's his escape from this new and stressful city life. Well, it would be a lie if he said that that was the only reason he goes there almost EVERY DAY. His main reason was a person. And that person was a boy who was working there. A boy so handsome, he couldn't get him off his mind. He was a little shorter than him, he had straight brown hair that he never styled and mesmerizing brown eyes. His lips looked so soft and they had the prettiest shade of pink he's ever seen. Unfortunately, Jinyoung was too shy to talk to him and even when he was ordering his coffee he was forcing himself to look down so he could hide the redness on his face. No matter how much his best friend Jaebum tried to convince him to talk to the mysterious boy, his stubbornness always won, leading him to just spend hours and hours by himself on the cafe, and secretly looking at the boy whenever he could.

Today he went to the coffee shop again after a really busy and tiring day. He immediately noticed the boy behind the counter and he started walking towards him to order his coffee.  
"Hello, I would like a-"  
"Frappuccino?"  
"Yes... how do you know?"  
"Well, you come here every day and you always order the same thing. Would you like to try something new?"  
His whole face and even his ears turned red. The boy is talking to him more than usual and of course he still couldn't look at him.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Hm... then I would recommend you my favorite kind of coffee, caramel macchiato. I will make it extra well for you" he said and let a small laugh escape.  
Jinyoung finally found the courage to raise his eyes and look at him. He was even prettier up close. His smile was the cutest thing and it immediately made him forget all his worries from earlier.  
"Then I will take that. T-thank you..."  
He said that smiled back to the boy.  
"Alright then, you can go sit and I'll bring it to you once it's finished" jinyoung nodded and he was about to start walking to his table when the boy stopped him again with a question.  
"By the way, what's your name?" He smiled again  
"J-jinyoung... Park Jinyoung"  
"Nice to me you, Jinyoung. I'm Mark" jinyoung smiled back once again and immediately turned his face and walked towards his table. He felt his whole face burning. The boy- Mark actually started talking to him and he even told him that he will bring him his coffee.  
A few minutes passed and Jinyoung saw Mark coming his way with..... 2 cups? He is probably going to give the other one to another customer... right?  
"It seems like I have a break now so I was wondering if you'd like some company"  
Jinyoung froze. He couldn't believe his ears. He immediately nodded and grabbed his coffee.  
"You really like this place ha? You come here almost every day"  
"It's really cozy and quiet... It relaxes me so much..."  
"You're right. Even working here is nice."  
Jinyoung raised his face once again to look at the boy  
"Do you like your coffee? I tried to make it as good as I can. I didn't want to disappoint you"  
"It's delicious" jinyoung said and drank some more.  
"I've been looking at you the past few days... I hope I didn't sound like a creep!!!!"  
Jinyoung couldn't help but Laugh a little bit  
"Don't worry about it... But, why did you look at me..?" Mark looked embarrassed for the first time and looked at his cup of coffee.  
"Well... you look so calm and relaxed all the time… I also noticed that you read a lot of books"  
“Indeed… Well, I’m not always as calm as I seem” Jinyoung said and looked at his cup of coffe once again.  
“Obviously haha I was actually hoping that you’d like to… you know… go out with me… You seem like a really interesting guy... I’d love to learn more about you”  
Jinyoung quickly raised his eyes and met Mark’s. He couldn’t believe that the boy asked him out on a date. Mark’s puppy eyes, brighter than ever, were waiting for Jinyoung’s reply. Jinyoung’s heart on the other side was melting at this adorable view. He just wanted to hug the boy so tight and never let him go.  
“I- I would like that… Actually I’d love it.” Jinyoung replied and Mark smiled widely.  
“Awesome!!! I finish at 20:00 so we can meet at around 22:00 outside the coffee shop. Is that okay for you??”  
Jinyoung was surprised that Mark wanted to go out with him SO soon.  
“Alright” Jinyoung said and Mark immediately stood up and touched Jinyoung’s hand for a moment.  
“See you tonight then.” Mark said with the brightest smile and then he returned to his shift.  
Jinyoung took a while to process what just happened. He had a date TONIGHT with the boy of his dreams. Is this really happening???? He then stood up, took his coffee and ran home to get ready and tell his best friend what happened. 

________________________________________________

It was around 22:15 when Jinyoung arrived outside the coffee shop breathless because he was running. Mark was standing there looking at his phone until he noticed Jinyoung walking towards him.  
“You finally arrived! Is everything okay?”  
Jinyoung took a deep breath and started apologizing  
“I missed the bus and I had to walk all the here. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t want to be late. Ugh, I’m the worst date ever.” said and bent over a little bit to catch his breath.  
“No no it’s okay! I got here 5 minutes ago so we were both late. Don’t worry about it” Mark said and patted Jinyoung’s back.  
Jinyoung straightened his back and looked at Mark. He was so handsome in his black jacket and blue plain shirt. Everything looked amazing on him.  
“Here, take my jacket! It’s really cold tonight and you started sweating so you might catch a cold if you don’t dress more” Mark said and gently placed his jacket on Jinyoung’s back. Their eyes met and their faces were really close. Jinyoung could almost feel Mark’s warm breath in his face.  
“Thank you so much…”  
Mark slowly moved his hands on Jinyoung red face and continued looking at him. He found him so adorable and his oversized jacket added more to that. Jinyoung’s cheeks tuned even more red, now not because of the run, but because Mark was so close. Mark made a small step and brought himself even closer to Jinyoung. He then slowly moved his face, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s.  
Jinyoung was so socked. He then closed his eyes and kissed back. Mark’s lips were so soft and warm, he didn’t want to let go. After a few seconds Mark pulled his face back and looked into Jinyoung’s eyes.  
“You can’t imagine how much I wanted to kiss you...”  
Jinyoung smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. He then hugged the boy and smiled even more.  
“I like you so much” Jinyoung whispered  
“I like you too”


End file.
